Homura the Doctor's Daughter
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Homura is not who she thinks is she. After regaining her memories she now must set out to find out who tampered with her memoires while travelling through time and space with her friends. For she is the Guardian a female time lord and also she is the Doctor's Daughter!


"My head, what happened?" Homura asked as she picked up her time shield. She paused "Wait...this is a relic from before that time, so that means something or someone locked my memories away; but who. Plus what have I been doing this whole time?" she asked before looking down at her skirt and top "What am I wearing, don't get me wrong its cute but not me enough. If I changed a few things then yeah, but what regeneration am I? I have to get back to my TARDIS. After that I just hope papa won't yell at me, wonder what regen he's in" Homura said as she pulled out a device with a purple light on it "Apparently I have a thing for purple, I hope I'm not Goth; though it would be a change from blonde genius I was last time" she said activating her device, which was a sonic screwdriver before running off.

* * *

An hour later she found herself at the park, waving around her sonic screwdriver she walked over to a garden shed.

"A bit bland for my taste. I just hope I can fix it back to what it was" Homura said as she walked into the shed, seeing it was a much larger room on the inside with a control panel. Quickly typing a command in the doors close.

"Someone's redecorated in here, I don't like it; but still I can always change the desktop" she said walking over to a new console and changed it from the bland white with grey hexagon to lavender walls with black hexagons, in each hexagon with a light giving a warmer glow to the control room

* * *

"Much better, so let me see what regeneration I'm on" Homura said pulling out her red framed glasses "Okay so this one is number six, So that would make me the Sixth Guardian, and Homura sounds allot better than what my undercover alias was last time...What was I thinking calling myself Skye Lake. Hippy name much, now about this outfit" Homura said looking at it before opening the grey jacket revealing a high collared black button up shirt underneath "Hang on! This is akin to Puella Magi tech, oh no I got suckered in by them" Homura said "Them of all things, well hopefully I can do this" she said pointing her screwdriver at her soul gem and opened it up forcing her soul back inside her body. "That's better now to edit this thing, first loose the jacket and a nice woollen cardigan instead, skirt can stay so can the boots. Loose the skirt bow though that would get annoying. Actually make the boots those knee high ones without the bloody heels" she said switching out her boots. "There; now who trapped my memories; The Silence, no not them; Daleks, none around this time period; Cybermen, can't be there still nowhere near here, mostly over in the UK" Homura said as something popped up on one of the screens in front of her "Ah! A new enemy; excellent and the location is: Mitakihara Middle school" she said firing up the TARDIS.

* * *

"So let's see what's going on" Homura said grabbing her uniform jumper and pulling it on before covering it up with her cardigan. Stepping outside she was happy to see that her TARDIS back to being a police box.

"That's quite charming to see again" Homura said locking it before looking around "Better activate the cloaking device" she said making the TARDIS invisible as the school bell rang

"Shit, how late am I?" Homura asked pulling out a Gallifreyian pocket watch. "I've been gone two hours, crap, hopefully sensei will excuse me" she muttered scanning for the creature that was attacking her memories. She sincerely hoped that it was Kyubey, she needed to get the thing off world somewhere, she smirked thinking about dumping the fuzzy scumball into a black hole. She would survive but it wouldn't for long.

* * *

"HOMURA!" Madoka said rushing over to her friend, gripping in a death hug

"Madoka. Can't Breath, need oxygen" Homura gasped.

"Oh sorry, but it's in our classroom"

"What is?" Homura asked having her interest piqued

"A weird thing" Madoka said "It has Saotome-sensei" she whimpered

"Well, then let's go look" Homura said running off with Madoka.

"You're running towards it" Madoka freaked

"Correct, quite astute" Homura said as she skidded around the corner to their classroom to see a brightly coloured stingray-jellyfish looking thing with fourteen tentacles, two on them were in the shoulders of their teacher

"Okay what the hell is that thing seriously and what is it doing to our teacher?" Sayaka said

"It's a Jhell" Homura said pulling out her sonic screwdriver, before turning and seeing Nakazawa, Sayaka, Kyosuke and Hitomi in the class. "And what are you five doing here anyway?"

"We're staying with our homeroom teacher!" Sayaka said "And what are you wearing?" she asked

"Oh this old thing, just something I pulled on after realising how late I was." Homura bluffed. "Now shall we run away from the soul sucker of a monster, or are we going to be its main course?" the time lord blinked

"What?" the group said

"Running it is, good choice, let's go Madoka" Homura said grabbing Madoka's hand and bolting

"Wait up" Sayaka said as the others followed.  
"Miss Tomoe, you're needed with us, Sayaka grab the redhead" Homura instructed as she saw two older students, a blonde and a redhead

"Why do I have to grab the red head?" Sayaka said grabbing the girl

"You're closer, come on" Homura said as the two girls joined the group.

* * *

After a while they were on the roof. Homura pressed a switch on her sonic screwdriver beforehand lifting the TARDIS Cloak

"In the blue box" she shouted as the doors led into pitch black. After they all were inside the door closed and the lights came on

"Okay now what..." Sayaka said as they saw the interior of the TARDIS, complete with smirking time lord

"Go on say it, please, please say it" Homura said feeling giddy

"Who ordered the sci-fi" Nakazawa said

"Not that" Homura scowled

"Wow, its bigger on the inside" Hitomi and Madoka said

"There we go. Always love that part, you humans are easily impressed." she smiled

"You humans?" the redhead Kyoko asked "what's going in here, what is this thing and what are you?" she asked

"So pleased you asked, you're in my home/spaceship/time machine" Homura said "It's called the Time And Relative Dimensions In Space or the TARDIS for short. It can go anywhere and everywhere. It so wonderful, it actually helped me with my first kiss. Fireworks in Ancient China on their new years. Wonderful celebration, actually danced with a general's son.

"Okay that explains the weird sci-fi room we're in, but what about the other thing, like why you said ' **you** humans' and what's with the British accent?" Sayaka asked

"Oh sorry, where are my manners. My name is the Guardian and I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, one of the last members of our race after the Time War. Nasty bit of business; but if it's easier you can still call me Homura, I've gotten quite attached to the name" Homura said "also the accent is a leftover from my father"  
"You're old man?" Nakazawa asked

"You might of heard of him, he calls himself The Doctor!" Homura said

"You've got to be freaking kidding me, you're dad's a urban myth" Kyoko said

"Correct" Homura asked "Now if you could kindly sit down for a bit, you must be tired after all that running around"

"Thank you, now that we've learnt about the Guardian" Mami said "Maybe we should talk to one another" Mami said as Sayaka got up and walked up to Homura

* * *

"So how long have you been the Guardian?" Sayaka asked

"I can't tell sometimes, but I will tell you this much. Our race has the ability to regenerate our body if we're near dead. The limit we can go is twelve, and I've used up five regenerations, making this the sixth incarnation of me"

"The Sixth Guardian, sounds like a fairy tale or something like that" Homura said "If I had to guess my age it would be around 400 years old"

"Now that's ancient" Sayaka said  
"Nonsense, the oldest member of my race was 5000, well the oldest I've know. Rumours are there's a Time Lord that was once 10 million years old. But they're all gone now, just me and my father left out in the big old universe, sure there may be other rogue time lords. But I have yet to meet them" Homura said

"Does get it lonely?" Hitomi asked joining the group discussion

"A bit, my father tempers that loneliness with companions, but me I've never had companions"  
"Well you got some now?" Madoka said

"I guess I do, come on then, let's rescue Saotome-sensei" Homura said opening the TARDIS letting her classmates out before turning Mami. "Help me and I'll help you"

"How?" Mami asked

"I can open your soul prison" Homura said

"Soul Prison?" Mami asked

"Later, but for right now we need to go" Homura said

* * *

"Coast is clear" Sayaka said as the group walked forward. Homura had her sonic screwdriver out scanning for the Jhell.

"Quick question, how can we stop this thing?" Mami asked

"Usually they feed on desperation and loneliness, basically the rejected, the dumped and the dateless. However the Jhell also enjoy a quick snack of affection friendship and happiness." Homura said

"Still doesn't tell us how to stop it"

"Simple, a show of true love between two compatible people and a soft serenade" Homura said "That will lull the creature to sleep allowing us to dispose of it with a poisonous substance to its race and culture"

"Hold on, shouldn't we find out why it's here first?" Madoka cried

"Why yes, I am"

"Then why the poison?" Madoka asked

"Simple, the only thing that can kill a Jhell is well...a chemical substance found only on their homeworld Fluxsomia. Which is highly dangerous to humanoids. The poison I speak of is a highly powerful sedative which is the safest and closet thing we have to the substance. So now if Kyoko and Nakazawa could go to the cafeteria and find something with fructose, glucose and vitamins we'll be set"

"So you want us to find fruit?" Kyoko asked

"That's right" Homura said

"Let's go" Nakazawa said dragging Kyoko away

"So who's the one to show affection?" Madoka said

"And who's going to serenade?" Sayaka asked

"I'll do the song" Mami said "I've been told I'm quite the singer"

"Excellent" Homura said "Now to find the most compatible couple" she said pulling out her sonic screwdriver and scanned everyone, after taking a few minutes to read the results Kyoko and Nakazawa ran into the area with a dozen oranges

"The only fruit we could find was oranges" Kyoko said

"Excellent, oranges are practically sleeping grenades to Jhell" Homura said "Now we have the fruit and the singer, we just need the couple" Homura said smiling 'The most compatable is Kamijou and Shizuki. Really you two, huh I thought"

"It's okay" Sayaka said "Its only for this mission right?" she asked unaware that the Jhell was now behind them. The only person to see this was Madoka

* * *

"Actually, Kyosuke I want to say" Hitomi started

'Please don't' Homura said knowing where it was going as the Jhell had appeared. 'On second thought'

"I love you" and with three words Sayaka's heart broke and the Jhell backed off as Mami started to sing.

"Now" Homura said as she and Kyoko lobbed oranges at the Jhell to make it go into a coma

"Okay now, to take it back to" Homura said as the creature lit up brightly

"Evil will fear, when the thirteen are gathered' a voice said as the Jhell disappeared in a light show

"That was different" Homura said

"So that wasn't you?" Madoka asked

"No, something else wanted the Jhell here"

"What did it mean by Evil will fear when the thirteen will gather, thirteen what?" Sayaka asked

"Who knows, hopefully I'll find out more" Homura said walking away

* * *

"Hey, hey, hey where are you going?" Sayaka asked

"I'm going to find out who brought the Jhell where and inquire about it" Homura said about to leave.

"Not without us!" Sayaka said

"What?" Homura said

"You said it yourself a time lord has a companion, well now you've got four of us" Kyoko said

"Four?" The others asked.

"Yeah: me, Mami, Kyoko and Madoka" Sayaka said

"Five, I'm coming too" Hitomi said smiling

"Count us in" Nakazawa said smacking Kyosuke's stomach

"Wait what?" Kyosuke asked surprised

"You'll be able to bring us back to this time right?" Madoka asked

"Yes I can, and I think I could use the company. Shall we?" Homura the Guardian said

"Yes we shall" Mami said as the others boarded

"Some company for a while, yes good choice" Homura said closing the door to her TARDIS before disappearing

* * *

 **Welcome to my new crossover: Homura the Doctor's Daughter. Now like with the Venom's Rebellion this is just a test chapter but one I will work on, it will just take longer and of course Homura will meet up with the Doctor. Also they will visit other fandoms. The Arrow chapter is one I'm looking forward too.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
